


day twenty-five

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [25]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The taller boy still couldn't fathom the fact that him and Kagami even agreed to smoke with the guys they finished playing streetball with. But then again they were in Los Angeles and there's that saying about doing as the Romans do. He may be Japanese, but he'll be Roman for a day just to try out some drugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day twenty-five

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: electric & getting high

Well this was different. Not different, different since he was use to Kagami sucking him off while he fingered himself but doing it while high was a little different. For some reason the redhead's hair seemed a thousand times softer beneath his fingertips. Aomine also noticed a mole he’s never seen before on the tan boy's shoulder. Why he noticed this while getting his dick sucked, he'll never know but maybe the weed was actually giving him better concentration skills than just making him feel hungry and horny. 

The taller boy still couldn't fathom the fact that him and Kagami even agreed to smoke with the guys they finished playing streetball with. But then again they were in Los Angeles and there's that saying about doing as the Romans do. He may be Japanese, but he'll be Roman for a day just to try out some drugs. 

In fact he thought it was stupid at first. The smell was annoying and sharing the same saliva covered joint with a bunch of people he barely knew was usually something he wouldn't even consider. But once he started to feel it, all those thoughts melted away in to happier ones. More like when can I make out with my boyfriend, eat lunch, and go to sleep.

Apparently the redhead also thought the same thing since he jumped him when they first got back to his home. The slide of their tongues against one another's and the dry fuck fest they had on his bed wasn't enough so they agreed to sex and then lunch afterwards. And even though Kagami was doing that thing with tongue underneath the head of his cock, Aomine was still picturing how good a burger and some fries were gonna be. Maybe even with a chocolate shake because he felt like he deserved it. 

He pondered about adding whip cream to that until the redhead's mouth trailed down to his balls, harshly sucking the sack into his mouth. His fingers instantly tightened in his hair, a sigh of bliss leaving his lips. It took him everything at this point to not come, because wow since when did Taiga's tongue feel soft enough to shoot sparks of pleasure travel up his spine. He tugged at the ruby red locks instead, motioning for his boyfriend to stop. 

Kagami left his dick after a long lick from the base to the tip. The back of his left hand rubbed the spit from around his mouth while his right hand continued to move, his three fingers still working in and out of him from knuckle to tip. "Are you ready?" 

Aomine nodded, reaching for the lube and condom next to his thigh. "I dunno how long I'll last though," he mumbled while rolling the rubber over his dick, "I'm also kinda tired, so you should ride me." 

The redhead rolled his eyes, shifting himself so that he was now straddling brown thighs. "I just did most of the work." 

"Yeah, well I'm already lazy enough as it is. The drugs didn't make it any better," he said, grabbing the base of his cock to help his boyfriend sink down on it. 

"I'll remember that next time I consider getting high and having sex with you after," he said, slowly sinking down on his erection till he was completely full. 

"So there will be a next time?" he asked, his hands running up his tan thighs. 

Kagami lightly glared at him while lifting his hips and pushing back down, "Don't get use to it," he sighed while steadying his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. 

The bluenette sneered at him before thrusting his hips up, rocking the redhead upwards causing him to moan. The grip on his shoulders tightened while Aomine’s hips continuously shot up, fucking into him hard and fast. His own hips pushed down to roughly meet his, the harsh smack of their skin connecting resonating throughout the room. 

Kagami reached for his cock a few minutes in, giving himself a series of slow strokes from base to tip before he began messily tugging at his cock to bring himself to release. The taller boy cursed to himself while he continued the onslaught of his hips, his own orgasm building in the base of his spine but the ache of the muscles in his thighs evident. 

His blue eyes flicked down to watch his dick disappearing in and out of his boyfriend’s ass. He then cursed to himself again when his gaze trailed up to the redhead’s hand stroking his cock with rushed jerks, precum dripping from the tip and on to his own stomach. Aomine licked his lips at the sight, his eyes going up even further to Kagami’s face. 

He watched his face contort in pleasure and the motion of the redhead’s lips as he moaned his name before his hips stilled, his orgasm crackling through him like electricity. His fingernails dug into his boyfriend hips while he silently rode through it, his eyes clenched and shallow breaths puffing from his mouth. 

His eyes were still closed by the time Kagami came, but his moans loud and guttural to his ears while drops of his cum fall on his stomach. The taller boy opened his eyes after he felt a loss of warmth and the condom being pulled off his softened dick. The redhead was by his side on the bed after returning from his walk to the trash can. 

Aomine couldn’t help but laugh at the fucked out look on his boyfriend’s face. It was mostly funny because he knew probably looked the same way, but probably more pathetic since he was minutes away from falling asleep. “That was some orgasm. We should get high before we fuck more often.” 

He finished his own short chuckle while threading their fingers together. “Obviously we already murdered some of your brain cells since there’s this thing called drug tests. If we both make it on the UCLA team, we’re probably gonna have to do them.” 

“Shit, that really sucks,” he mumbled after a yawn, his fingers tightening around his. 

“It does, but being hungry sucks even more. Not to mention we still need to shower,” 

“We’ll discuss whatever the fuck you just said after I wake up.” 

Kagami rolled his eyes, snuggling himself closer into the taller boy’s chest. “Love you too asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i'm late as fuck but blame school for that. 
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
